


Open 24 Hours

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: Destiel One-shots [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Pancake Feels, Pancakes, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Castiel have trouble sleeping, Dean comes across a startling discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open 24 Hours

"Wait, you've never had  _pancakes_  before?!"

Dean stared at his boyfriend incredulously, completely flabbergasted at this new peice of information.

It was almost three in the morning and Castiel had not been able to sleep yet. He had been tossing and turning for near to four hours, and therefore, by extension, Dean was unable to sleep, the movemens and agitation from the body to his right making rest impossible. He had turned to face Castiel and the former angel rolled onto his side to meet his eyes.

The two of them had been talking, recounting memories from their pasts and reminising about the times they shared together. Dean had been absentmindedly running his hand through Castiel's thick head of hair and telling the toher about how his mom took him out of school unannoucned one day when he was four and took him home just to make him pancakes.

It's not like they were  _doing_  anything in preschool.

It was when Castiel admitted that he had never eaten pancakes that Dean froze and let out a cry of indignation. How could someone have never had  _pancakes_  before?! It should be impossible outlawed! How could Dean have not fed Castiel pancakes before! How did he let something like this tragedy happen! He balmed himself.

When Castiel shrugged innocently, Dean got up and off the bed, moving to the door where he had toed off his shoes the previous night.

Castiel sighed, "Dean, where are you going?"

"Come on Cas, we're going to the closest 24 hour diner and stuffing you so full of delicious, hevanly pancakes that you will never want to eat anything else again," Dean stood with his arms crossed by the door but Castiel did not move from the bed.

"Dean, I appreciate your concern for my taste-buds, but can we wait until the sun is up?"

"Nope," Dean stated firmly. "This is a pressing matter and one that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. Now get up or I swear to god I will drag you by the ankles to Baby, shove you in the trunk, speed to that diner and force feed you those incredible sons of bitches."

Castiel snorted, "You're bluffing."

Without any warning or sign, Dean grasped his boyfriend by the legs and started to pull him off the bed. Castiel let out a loud sound of surprise and laughed heavily. Dean pulled him to the end of the bed and stopped leanign over the brunet.

"I told you I would. Now do I have to go through with the rest. Don't get me wrong, I will, but I would rather have you sit in the passenger seat. Are you coming?"

Castiel sighed, but his lips turned down in an obvious attempt to surpress a smile. "Fine, but can I brush my teeth first?"

"There's no time to waste. I have Certs in the car."

Dean was very passionate about pancakes.

**> >>>><<<<<**

They pulled up in fron tof the diner not fifteen minutes later. Dean had been very pleased to fnd out that there was a place open 24 hours so close to the bunker. Castiel glared at him from the passenger seat, still upset about his sleep being disturbed, even if he hadn't been sleeping in the first place. Dean took a moment to study his lover. Neither of them had gotten dressed before leaving, and Castiel looked like a sleepwalker in his black sweatpants and white tee-shirt, his hair a disevled mess. Dean himself had barely wanted to take he time to put on plaid flannel sweats and a faded blue tee over his boxers, but had understood the reason in the extra two minutes it took. Castiel was barefoot except for socks and had thrown on the treach-coat they bought to replace his old one.

"I still don't see how this is nessecary, Dean. It could have waited five more hours, at least."

"Ah, but see, that's where your wrong. You will understand in a few mere moments. All of life's questions will be answered," Dean said wisely.

"By pancakes?"

"What else?"

They climbed out of the car almost simultaniously. Dean walked around to meet Casand slipped their hands together as they walked across the parking lot. It was Dean's favoritekind of night, when the air was cool but not cold, and felt crisp and freshpassing through his lungs. Dean looked up at the sky and breathed in deeply, letting the rest of him float into the sky while hins angel's hand anchored him peacefully to the Earth.

Castiel tugged his hand a little, making Dean realized that he had stopped in the middle of the lot with his face upturned. He looked back into reality and didn't miss the stars with Cas in front of him. The angel gave another tug adn they continued into the diner.

Besides them and the college-student waitress, it was empty. Dean slid into one of the red vinyl booths and pulled Castiel next to him. The waitress came over slowly, bags under her eyes from working so early. She stopped at their table.

"May I take your order?" She added as much cheery hospitality as she could to her voice despite her obvious lack of sleep.

"Yes, we need two stacks of your best pancakes," Dean said, probably sounding  _way_  too cheerful for that time of day.

"And coffee," Castiel mumbled, leaning over to rest his head on Dean's shoulder, half-asleep. Dean sent down into his hair what must have been a Disney-worthy love-sick smile, because the waitress tried and failed miserably to surpress a smile.

"You two are cute together. I'll be right out with your food." She walked back to the kitchens to give whatever chef they hired to work at three a.m. their order.

"These pancakes better be really damn good," Castiel grumbled into Dean's arm, his voice muffled by the worn leather of his jacket. 

"They will be," Dean promised, the apperance of the diner assuring him that they would have quality food. Despite the insistance and confidence he had showed to Cas, Dean had been worried that the pancakes would not be up to par. Imagine it. Castiel's first time having pancakes and they weren't even good. Shudder.

It was only about ten minutes before the waitress came back out with their plates. Castiel sat up slowly and eyed the food in front of him. 

Dean pulled over his own plate and took a forkful of pancake. He was right, they were good. "Go on, Cas. Dig in."

Castiel took a careful bite, but even just a taste made his face light up. "Dean, I am sorry, but I have found a new favorite creation of God. You are now second to pancakes.

**> >>>><<<<<**

When their plates were empty and the stomach's full, Dean sat back in the booth with his arm across Castiel's shoulder. The waitress came over to hand them the check and take their plates. "How were they?"

Castiel smiled. "They lived up to expectations, that's for sure." He turned to Dean. "I guess I'll have to take your food suggestions into more consideration."

Dean hummed and raised a brow. "What do you want to try next?"

Castiel thought for a moment and Dean tried not to get distracted by his Concentration-Face. "Maybe one of those peanut-butter and jelly sandwhiches?"

Dean blinked slowly once. Twice. One more time. 

"Wait, you've never had  _peanut-butter and jelly_ before?!"

The waitress wrote something down on her pad. "Your order will be right out."


End file.
